Fall On Me
by chocolate3271
Summary: A routine ambulance call in the ambulance bay turns deadly when a disoriented driver comes flying in too fast ending the life of one doctor and injuring severs others. How will the other doctors cope with the trauma of the accident and the loss of their own? Title borrowed from episode, loosely based on episode. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I imagine if Callie and Erica ended on a better basis that the three of them could be friends. Slightly AUish**.

"What do we got?" Erica Hahn asks as she joins Bailey, Meredith, Christina and Callie in front of the ER doors.

"Four car pile up on the I 90. Several injuries. Ambulances are about three minutes out." Bailey answers.

Erica had left and she never really intended to come back but here she was. She had first come back to consult on a case with Arizona. At the first the tension between her, Arizona and Callie could be cut with a scalpel. However the case they worked brought them closer together. In the end they were all friends and Webber had asked her to come back. Since then the three were almost inseparable. Erica was still a tough as nails surgeon with her students but once the day ended her personality had a lighter tone.

The sound of sirens could be heard getting louder until they were whirling into the bay. They pulled open the door and moved the patient to a stretcher when a car came screeching around the corner. The doctors were all too busy mumbling jargon to hear it coming. Erica sees the car catch the curb and fly in the air. Reacting as fast as she can she pushed the stretcher and the others out of the way. The car came down with a crash and smoke filled the air.

Callie hadn't seen the car until she felt the stretcher being jammed in her gut with enough force to knock her back a few feet. She watched the car crash down and her friends disappear in the smoke. Reacting as fast as she could she gets the patient inside to help and ran back out where she collided with Bailey.

"What the hell just happened?!" Callie screams.

"The car blew up on impact." Bailey said clutching her head that was bleeding.

They both ran outside where they heard Meredith screaming. Meredith was kneeling beside Christina whose arm was pinned under the car. Christina was unconscious and unmoving.

"Christina! Hang on Christina! You'll be okay." Meredith tells Cristina reassuringly.

"Erica!" Callie yells. "Where are you?!"

"Here." They hear a small voice say.

Racing around the car they gasp.

Erica was pinned under the car with only her head right arm and upper torso not trapped. Blood was staining her clothes and her skin. She was fighting to remain conscious. Callie drops to her knees by her.

"O..others?" Erica asks.

"Meredith I think is okay but Christina's arm is pinned." Callie says.

Other hospital staff ran outside and immediately began to help. Arizona runs out hoping and praying Callie was okay. Relief floods over here when she sees Callie kneeling by Erica. She drops to her knees next to Callie. She sees blood flowing from Callie's shoulder.

"Callie you're hurt." Arizona says.

"I'm fine." Callie says trying to figure out a way to free Erica.

Before Arizona could open her mouth again Callie slumped to the ground unconscious. Arizona acting quickly catches her. Bailey calls for help and they got her on the gurney. Arizona got up to run inside but Bailey stops her.

"Stay with Hahn. I got her."

"She's my wife. I'm going with her." Arizona argues.

"I will help her. I promise. Stay with Hahn." Bailey orders.

Arizona defeated watched them roll Callie away.

Meanwhile Meredith was still with Christina.

"Wake up. Please you have to wake up." Meredith begs her best friend.

As if those were the magic words Christina opened her eyes and immediately tried to move only to be met with extreme pain in her arm.

"It's okay. Don't move. You're stuck under the car." Meredith explains gently.

Christina practically blinded by the pain "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." Meredith says to her.

"Hey Yang." Erica says from the other side of the car.

"What?" Christina says. Didn't she have anything better to do right now?

"What's that song you and Meredith sing?" Erica asks.

"Um..Never Gonna Give You Up.." She answers.

On the other side of the car Arizona was begging Erica to stay with her. The bleeding was bad internally and externally. The car's hood ornament had punctured Erica's stomach while the weight of the car had crushed a few of her ribs. The fire department had gotten there and was using a crane to lift the car only slightly so that the hood ornament could be removed without being ripped out of Erica.

"Arizona." Erica chokes out. "Tell Yang she's a good surgeon. One of my best students. I owe you and Callie everything. You showed me a different side to people and that I was cared about. Thank you for that. Take care of her for me. Okay?

"No. You can tell them yourself. You're not going to die." Arizona assures her with a shaky voice. "You're my best friend and the best surgeon I know."

Tears begin to fog up Arizona's vision.

"Sing to me." Erica asks.

Arizona was shocked by the request begins to sing.

"You are my sunshine.

My only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You don't know dear how much I love you

Please don't take my sun-"

She was cut off abruptly by Meredith's scream.

"Christina! No! Wake up! Wake up!"

Christina's lung had been torn by a broken rib and her lungs were filling with blood. She couldn't breath and blacked out.

"You need to lift the car!" She screams.

"No!" Screams Arizona. "If you do you'll kill Erica!"

"If he doesn't Christina will die!" Meredith screams.

"It's okay." Erica says. "Save Yang. Lift the car."

The operator begins to lift the car. Christina was pulled out and rushed in quickly while the hood ornament was pulled out Erica causing a major bleed out. Arizona could hear her heart beating in her ears as Erica was rushed inside.

Raced into the ER Erica was immediately moved the operating table where Derek Shepard got to work. Fighting against the clock he tries to stop the bleeding. There was too much bleeding and her heart was failing.

"Come on!" Derek yells as he tried to get her heart started again. After four minutes straight of no heartbeat he sighs and steps back.

"Time of death. 21:45."

He pulls off his bloody scrubs and goes to talk to Arizona who was waiting with Callie who was still out.

Arizona sees him and jumps to her feet.

Before the question could come out of her mouth she sees the sadness in Derek's eyes.

"No…"

"I'm sorry." Was all Derek could get out.

She cries and buries her face in his chest as he held her fighting his own tears. He knew what Erica meant to Callie and Arizona. Now she was gone. He felt like he failed. OR 3 would always be the place he lost Erica. It was a room she had saved many lives in but had lost hers in. It would always be Erica's room.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith was not one for sitting still. Especially when her best friend was fighting for her life. She needed to do something to help. She couldn't just sit. Right then an intern was cleaning her cuts from the accident. She kept trying to move which was testing the patience of the intern.

"Dr. Grey we will be done sooner if you just hold still." The intern tells her.

"Can you do that any faster?" Meredith asks her.

"I'm trying Dr. Grey."

Meredith sees Derek appear in the doorway.

"How are the other's doing?" She asks him.

"Callie's out of surgery, she'll be okay. Christina's still in surgery."

"And Erica?" She asks him.

With sadness in his eyes he just shakes his head.

"No." Meredith says. "She was just here. She can't be gone."

Derek pulls her into his arms. She buries her face in his chest. He holds her close to him as she cried. Neither of them knew Erica well but they liked her a lot. She was a good doctor and a good friend and now she was gone.

Meanwhile in OR 2 Teddy Altman was doing everything she could to save Christina. The car how crushed part of her rib cage damaging her heart and causing major internal bleeding. Teddy was working quickly to stop the bleeding so she could repair the heart.

"Suction!"

The intern scrubbed in with her gives her suction but the bleeding was too bad. Teddy finds a heavy bleeder next toothed heart and clamps it which seems to slow the bleeding a little but there was still a lot of blood flooding the lungs and the heart area. Working her hardest Teddy tries to slow the bleeding but was fighting a losing battle.

"Come on Yang." She whispers. "Hang on."

Christina's heart rate plummets causing the monitor to scream.

"Damn it Yang!" Teddy yells.

She grabs the paddle sticks and zaps her heart.

"Clear!"

Nothing happened.

"Charge to 300! Clear!"

Still no activity.

Meanwhile Owen was watching from the gallery unable to do anything.

"Come on Christina!" He yells. "You have to hang on!"

He felt hot tears run down his face. He couldn't lose her. He needed her. He needed her to live.

He knew he needed to tell Meredith. She deserved to know. He runs from the gallery. He finds his way to where she was still with Derek.

The first thing out of her mouth when she saw him was.

"Christina?"

He felt himself breaking down.

"The bleedings so bad. Her heart can't take it." He says bursting into tears.

"No!" Meredith cries out.

Before anyone can say anything else Teddy appears in the doorway. They all look at her.

"She's alive for now. The bleeding was bad but it's under control. Unfortunately she's still not out of the woods yet. We're keeping a close eye on her." She tells them.

"Where is she?" Owen asks.

"She's in the cardiac ICU." Teddy answers him.

She takes them to her room.

She was hooked up to a ventilator that was breathing for her. She was unmoving and still. Much too still for the Christina they all knew and loved. Meredith watched her through the window not believing what she saw. This couldn't be happening. This morning they had coffee together and gossiped like they normally did. She was taken away so fast. Meredith notices a light blue cast on Christina's right arm. It was thick and went all the way to her fingertips.

Taking a deep breath Meredith enters the room. The rhythmic sounds of the machine were familiar to her as a doctor but felt awful as Christina's best friend. She sits in the chair by her bed and takes her uninjured hand.

"You have to live." Meredith whispers. "Will you live for me? Please?"

Hours went by and there was no change. Neither Meredith or Owen would leave her bedside. Derek had brought them both coffee and checked in on them often.

Meredith was so tired. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until this nightmare was over. She couldn't do that. Christina needed her. She needed Christina. She had to stay awake. Stay awake for Christina.

Teddy came into the room for rounds. She had Derek and Richard with her. In her hand was a Manila folder. She sits by Owen and Meredith.

"What's going on?" Meredith asks.

"In Christina's file she's named you both as her power of attorney. She also filled out the form of how many days she wants to be on life sustaining treatment if it prolongs moment of death." Richard explains.

"How long?" Owen asks.

"30 days."


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty Nine Days Left

Meredith hadn't moved. She hadn't left to eat. She hadn't gone home. She just sat with Christina praying everyday she would wake up. She knew that Christina was still in there. She could only wait for her to wake up.

"Please Christina. I need you to live. I need my person." She whispers to Christina.

"If I've learned anything about her it's that nothing can take her down." A voice said from the door.

Meredith looks up to see Arizona standing in the doorway.

"How's she doing?" Arizona says sitting by Meredith.

"She's hanging on." Meredith says. "I keep expecting her to wake up and tell me to get my ass back into surgery. She'd tell me she would be fine."

"She will wake up Meredith. You have to believe that. Besides Christina wouldn't leave you. Who else would boss all of us around?" Arizona says reassuringly.

"How's Callie doing?" Meredith asks.

"She's still out. Her shoulder was broken pretty badly." Arizona says. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her about Erica."

Meredith couldn't think of the right thing to say.

"You know. It's seems crazy but Erica seemed okay with dying. She seemed at peace." Arizona says.

"I once had a patient who told me that must have to be dying to not be afraid of death. This patient had terminal lymphoma and wanted to kill herself. I was only an intern at the time some couldn't help but ask why. She just looked and me told that you have to be dying to understand. When you've accepted that you can't outrun death it becomes less scary and more welcoming. When you're done living the pain goes away and you never have to feel it again. The only thing scary about death to a dying person is the hope the people around them still have. I guess Erica knew she wasn't going to die. She knew her pain would end. No one was ready for her to go but I guess she was ready to let go."

Meredith looks at Christina

"Even if we wanted to hang on."

Page Break

Miranda Bailey never got headaches. She never got sick. She was almost always at her best. Now she wasn't so sure.

Erica was gone. Christina was barely alive. Callie had a broken shoulder. Meredith was broken.

She should have seen the car coming. She should have heard it. She should have protected her babies. She had raised them since they first started at the hospital. When she had first met Meredith Grey, daughter of Ellis Grey she knew that Meredith did not want to be her mother no matter how extradionary a doctor she was. She wanted to be her own person. Bailey understood that and raised Meredith to be her own doctor and chose her own path knowing she would excel no matter where she chose to be. She and Christina were unstoppable. When they wanted to do something they did it. Miranda Bailey knew Christina Yang would be her biggest challenge. This stubborn intern would be the death of her. She knew from the start that cardiology would call Christina home and she followed her calling and become the most kick ass surgeon she could be and was still climbing.

Bailey was pulled from her thoughts by Edwards.

"Dr. Bailey Callie's crashing."

Both doctors raced down the corridor to her room where Wilson was getting the paddles.

"Clear!" She called out as pressed the paddles to Callie's chest causing her body to bounce up and down.

Her heart still wasn't beating.

Bailey takes over with paddles.

"Clear!"

Still nothing.

Clear!"

Her heart came back. It started beating again at a normal rhythm.

"Good job Dr. Bailey." Wilson says. "You got her back."

Instead of a response she got silence. Bailey was staring off into space at nothing.

"Dr. Bailey? Are are alright?" Edwards asks?

Without an answer Bailey collapses onto the floor unmoving.

Jo and Stephine run to her kneeling beside her. Jo immediately checks her pupils.

"Oh god no." Wilson says.

"What is it?" Edward asks.

"Page Shepard."


End file.
